Motoko's Rising
by Tsuruki-chan
Summary: Motoko thought that she could keep her feelings for Keitaro gone after he got married. But when Motoko starts taking a trip down memory lane she starts to realize that her feelings for him might not be as forgotten as she thought they were.
1. Reawakening

Chapter 1 – Re-awakening

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Nope. None of Love Hina be mine.

Tsuruki-chan: Oh me oh my. My very first fan fictions. Please do review this. I want to know how people like my work. Please don't be to mean . . As you know this is a love hina fanfiction. If you notice all of the events that Motoko writes about are in the books (Vol. 1- 14) so they will seem familiar. Please enjoy. I'll try to update soon. Schools coming up though. Auu.

Dear log journal… thing-

It seems everyone keeps these so I thought I should start. I guess I should put who I am and stuff. I don't know how to do this. I hope you're as useful as they say oh journal. My name is Motoko Aoyama. I'm 23, and I live in a place called Hinata House. I've lived there for about 8 years now. Uh that's all I can think of now…

Motoko put down her journal and pen. With a sigh she got up from her desk and walked down into the dinner room. It was the normal chaos. Su and Sarah running around playing there version of "tag". Shinobu trying to calm them down while attempting to put the food down on the table. Kitsune sitting at the table with her half empty glass of booze. And Ema running away from them. Ema, the newest resident of the Hinata House, seemed to be fitting in just fine.

"So where are the two love birds?" asked Kitsune after the group had settled.

"Nyahaha. Proubably at some hotel." Su chimed in.

"Sempai wouldn't do that!" Shinobu would always come to his defense.

Motoko took her seat. She thought about the two "love birds." Even after four years after her confession, and their wedding. She became aware that her love for him could never be anything more than a fantasy. Thus she had disband her feelings for him. Or she thought. She tried to keep her feelings to a minimum now. She had Tokyo U classes to worry about.

"Oh well." Said Sarah after a while. "The dork and the ditz aren't here so let's eat before the food gets cold. They can always have the scraps."

"I'm with Sarah on that one. I'm starving. Can't just survive on this drink." Kitsune said.

Hello again journal-

Keitaro and Naru didn't show up for dinner. I think that they said they were going out for the day. But then again we never really pay attention to what he says. He could be gone for a week for all we know. Sigh. Thinking about them reminds me of when he first came and I absolutely hated him. Then I almost killed him too when I first though I liked him and it turned out to be a cold…. God I still can't believe it was a cold. I never get sick. I wish I had made my confession earlier than when I did… wait what am I saying. I'm happy for Naru and Keitaro and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Sorry we missed dinner guys." Keitaro and Naru walked in the doors of Hinata House.

"Yeah we kinda lost track of time." Naru said in an apologetic tone.

"Oh.." Kitsune came up closer to Keitaro. "And where were you two, eehhh?"

"We were just running a few errands!" Keitaro answered in his normal defensive tone.

"C'mon!" Su pounced on him from behind. "Tell us what ya really did."

"I told you darn it! We just ran a few errands!" He straightened his glasses after Su's attack. "Look! I bought more food. And bananas for you Su. Since none of you ever go shopping. Now if you don't mind I'm going back up to my room to rest. I'm pretty tired."

"Oh fine. We'll play later Keitaro." Su said and walked off towards her room.

Motoko had watched from her spot in the room. Nothing had seemed to change since he came here. Always being teased and questioned about were he had been.

'_It's kinda cute to see him all flustered._' Motoko thought. "_Gyah! What am I thinking!_" She watched as Naru took the groceries into the kitchen as Shinobu followed to help.

"Motoko you're pretty quiet over there." Kitsune said. "Oh wait. I bet I know what it is. Hee hee." She gave the devilish look when she was about to say something dirty. "You still like him, don't you?"

"K-Kitsune!" Motoko stammered. "Of course not! I know he's married and that nothing would ever come between them. And I'm happy for them and wouldn't want to change a thing. Why would I still like him?"

"Grr.." Kanako sat in the corner of the room eyeing Motoko. She was still after Keitaro but not in such a forward way. She still didn't like the fact that anyone else liked him.

"Kanako! What're you doing here? I thought you were going on that trip with Grandma Hinata." Motoko asked. Of course Kanako sort of did pop up out of the blue at times. One could only be so surprised.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but Grandma canceled. Said she had some important things to take care of. Is that a problem?"

"Ah nah. Your part of the Hinata family. Even if we like it or not, this place isn't the same without you. Hey speaking of which. Where's our newest family member Ema?" Kitsune asked after realizing that she hadn't seen Ema running around since dinner."

"She said she'd be going out with some friends after dinner. She'll be back later." answered Motoko. Motoko hadn't spoken to Ema much. But in the time she had, she found that she was more reserved and well, in a sense normal compared to the other residents. Motoko had found her lucky though. She hadn't been there when Keitaro first came. She came in right as he was getting married. So Motoko knew that she wouldn't hopelessly fall for him like the rest of the residents did.

"Well guys thanks for the food." Said Kitsune. "I guess I'll head back over to my place, thanks for the meal.

"Kitsune you free loader."

Journal-

Sigh. Even though Keitaro's married it seems everyone still likes him. What is it about him that we like so much…Argh! Just thinking about it makes me mad. I'm smart, I'm pretty I can find plenty of guys to date but no…I'm stuck on Keitaro! Whatever..

After my cold when he came I accepted him a little bit more. Oh and then Naru and Keitaro ran of to Okinawa with Mutsumi since they failed their Todai Entrance Exams… we all ended up chasing after them. Performing on the streets for money… I still can't believe that I did that. Of course I guess that that just shows that he had already become part of our family and weren't going to let him run away. I was pretty happy when we found them.

And alas even after that he caught my blade with his bare hands and I had to act more feminin by his request. Thanks to Kitsune (ugh) I became "Miniskirt Motoko (double ugh.) I got so mad that I couldn't smile right or even be feminine like they wanted. Then Keitaro came to cheer me up. I think that may have been when I started liking him but I didn't realize it. Oh man. I made another who entry of memories. I guess being by Keitaro can bring back memories from the old days.

Tsuruki-chan: Yay my first chapter is done. W . I hope you enjoyed it. This is going to be a three part story. Please review I want to know what you people think. -; We'll I'm actually working on the third part now so the second will be up soon. I just want to make sure it's all clear of spelling and things. See ya later.

Tsuruki-chan.


	2. Truth

Chapter 2 – Truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Love Hina or anything in it. Sorry I forgot to put this in the first chapter. I just didn't know how to fix it. Sorry.

Tsuruki-chan: Hurray I have the second part done. One more to go. Please review again. Always eager to know what you people out there think. Let's all cheer on Motoko-chan. I know you can do it Motoko. Thank you for reading.

Motoko awoke to the sound Naru beating up Keitaro for another one of his "crimes."

"You pervert!" Naru sent Keitaro soaring up into the air. He came back down without a scratch on him, hence his immortality status continued. "How many times are you going to wake in on me and Shinobu in the bath? And it's still early. Can't I get some peace?"

"Naru it was an accident I swear!"

"Ya right"

'_Some things between them may never change._" Thought Motoko. "_Even though they're married they act like they did back when._' "Really must you be so loud for so early in the morning. Sometimes I wonder why we don't get complaints from the neighbors."

"Oh sorry Motoko." Said Keitaro after getting up off the ground. "I have some free time so you wanna go practice?"

"Ah?" Normally when he had some spare time he would ask Motoko to practice with him, it was a normal thing. But this time it caught her by surprise. '_What is wrong with me?_' "Sure let's go."

Journal-

I realize that I've been calling Urashima, Keitaro for a while now. He doesn't seem to mind it. Today he invited me to train with him; it took me by surprise for some reason. I have a feeling all this remembering the times I've spent with him aren't good for my feelings. But I can't help it. It's like we do something and then, poof it reminds me of something we did together.. But training with him does bring up that one time. It was the second time he beat me… well tama-chan really beat me. She caught my sword with her bare hands when I was really going for Urashima. That was so embarrassing. My skills weren't that good.

I ended up fleeing to the mountains to clear my head. It was working pretty well actually. Then Keitaro and his rescue squad of Su and Sarah showed up to try and bring me back. I can't believe I ended up playing cards. What a trivial game. Oh and then I attempted to kill him. And like always he ends up saving me. I think I got hit in the head with a log or something. My memory is kinda fuzzy. I remember almost hitting him with my strike then something struck me in the head, the rest I don't remember…. Man I put him through so much crap. And he was only trying to help me in the end. Ugh! I did it again. Filling up these pages with blast from the past. How pathetic of me.

"Yo Motoko!" Su called early next morning. "I need to go pick up some things. Will you come with me?"

"Me? Sure." Motoko put down her textbook she was reviewing and got up from her spot on the porch. '_Getting out will be good for me_' "Oh can we go to this one book store too? I need to pick up a text book."

"Sure thing. Let's go."

A few hours later Su and Motoko had returned after a few more trips than they had planned.

They came into the house to find Tsuruko sitting alone on the couch, waiting for them.

"Tsuruko-nee-san! Why are you here..again?"

"Why hello Motoko-chan." At the moment it was only her in the room. It seemed everyone else was out. "I came here to find the house empty so I figured you were all out on something important. So I figured I'd wait for your return. You see I would like you to come home with me for a few days. You haven't been home in so long."

"But Tsuruko why now-"

"Just so that you can come home for a while. Just to see the family. I'm not planning anything Motoko. I promise."

"Hm." Motoko knew never to fully trust Tsuruko. This could be another attempt to pull her back home permanently. But she could always escape. And it would be nice for her to go back home for a few days. '_And I'll be away from Keitaro. I can really clear my head this time._' "Su can you-"

"Don't worry Motoko I'll tell them what happened." Su said smiling.

"Thanks Su."

"Understood Motoko-chan. Now go pack."

Motoko went up to her room as told. But going home and leaving Hinata House for even small time made her sad. She assured herself that it would just be for a few days, and that it would be good for her. She packed her normal wear and anything else she thought she might need. Then as a last minute thing she looked at her journal. After a minute or two she picked it up and put it in her bag.

"Tsuruko tell me."

"Yes Motoko-chan."

"Why are we walking Kyoto!"

"It's good exercise." Tsuruko said with a smile.

"Honestly Tsuruko your so weird. And what did you really call me out here for? I know you don't intend to take me back home."

"Oh well well. It seems that you figured out my plan. I just didn't want your friend to think anything was up. So I made it look like you were coming home. If I told you I just wanted to for a walk, I think that gunslinger girl would be suspicious." Tsuruko paused for a minute to admire their scenery. " What's on your mind Motoko-chan. You seem troubled."

Motoko didn't ask how Tsuruko knew that her mind was troubled. It was something she could always pick up. And it was always better to not fight it. "I think that my feelings for Keitaro have resurfaced again."

"Oh I see. Even though it's been four years since your confession, and even after the wedding, your feelings still bind you. Then there's only one thing to do. Tee hee." She paused again. " It may be hard but you need to be willing to share those feelings. Don't hide them any more. It's time you follow your heart. Whether you tell him again or tell the others is up to you. You can do anything with your feelings. Even if they are married he can still love you in a different way. You shouldn't fight how you feel. Or else some things may leave you behind."

Motoko was a bit taken back. She was expecting a duel from Tsuruko, instead she got the advice that she needed. Tsuruko was right though, even if Keitaro didn't love her like he did Naru he could love her, everyone, in a different way. "Thank you Tsuruko." She turned to look at Tsuruko but instead found she was gone.

"I know that you'll make the right choice Motoko-chan. I'm always here if you need me and to cheer you on." Came Tsurukos' voice.

"She did her disappearing act again!" Motoko smiled though and looked out North. "Thanks Tsuruko!"

Journal-

Tsuruko stopped by today. I will say that she helped me though. I was feeling pretty down and then she up and goes and gives me the advice that I needed. Then of course she does her disappearing act on me and heads back to Kyoto. But after talking to her I realize I shouldn't be ashamed of my feelings. I'm not really sure what to do.

Man now I'm having flashbacks of when Tsuruko came. The first time when she came to drag me back to take over the dojo. I ended up lying to her by pretending to be secretly engaged to Keitaro. I sorta wish that was true. Then she found out we were lying to her and I ended up losing to her in a fight about it. And before I knew it Keitaro was helping me get over myself again. And there we went. Off to Kyoto. And in the end I defeated her. Keitaro was a real lifesaver. That's when I started really liking him.

And who could forget the second time Tsuruko came after she thought that I got into Tokyo U. I ended up lying to her again. Man all I do is lie to her, I fell bad about it now. When she found out that I was a ronin she came after me with her sword. I lost again.

And my hair. I cut it to become a short lived nun. I really would have permanently left Hinata House if Keitaro hadn't come to help me again. I won't ever forget the day though that I ended up finally confessing to him that I loved him. Four faithful years. Looking back on it Tsuruko was only trying to help me. So was Keitaro. And everyone else. I've been a coward to how I really feel. And after writing this and having some time to think. I think I know what I'm going to do.

Tsuruki-chan: Well there it is. The second chapter, Truth. I hope you liked it. The third chapter is on its way. Thanks for reading

Tsuruki-chan


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3 –Confessions

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own Love Hina or anything in it.

Tsuruki-chan: Wow final chapter. I finally did it. I wrote a fan fiction. Yay. So happy TT. Please review. I know I keep saying that, but I want to get feedback on my first fan fiction. Well please enjoy.

"Hey guys have you seen Motoko?" Shinobu said in the late afternoon the next day. "Su said she was going back home but then we all saw her come home. Now she's gone."

"She said she was going to the Mountains that she did that one time when she ran off." Kitsune answered.

"Alright that's where Motoko is but where is Sempia?"

"Motoko left a note asking for him to come up there."

"Urr.. Does Naru know about this?"

"I do." Said Naru as she came down the stairs. She sat down next to Kitsune. "Motoko told me that she needed to talk to him last night. It fine with me. She wouldn't try anything now. Motoko's above that."

"You give her a lot of credit Naru." Sarah said. She had been ease dropping in on the conversation.

"I'm not worried."

"Motoko you around? Motoko?" Keitaro called. He had finally made his way up to the mountain and was on the search for Motoko.

"I'm over here Keitaro." Motoko stood next to the hut that they had once stayed in. "I'm sorry to call you out like this, but yesterday Tsuruko gave me a piece of advice about something. She told me to be honest about something."

"Huh?"

"Keitaro I know you're married. And I'm not about to tell you that I like you again that would be pointless. Don't misunderstand me I'm happy for you. I just want you to know that lately my feelings for you have resurfaced. And so no matter how many mean things I've said or will say. You'll always be in my thoughts and prayers. So even if you don't love me like you do Naru, I know you love me, everyone, in a different way. So please let me be in your thoughts and prayers as well."

Keitaro was drawn back, he hadn't expected that from Motoko. The Motoko that had always denied her feelings. But after a moment he smiled at what she had said. "Thanks Motoko. You coming out and saying how you really feel makes me happy. And you're right I love you, Kitsune, Shinobu, Sarah, Su, Ema, Mutsumi, and Kanako all in a special way. Different from how I love Naru. And don't worry Motoko. You've always been in my thoughts and prayers. All of you have."

"Thank you Keitaro. Thanks for listening to me." She smiled and looked up at the trees as if to signal someone who was there.

"Huh what is it?"

"Oh nothing. Shall we go back to Hinata House?"

"Sure thing I'm starved. After I eat wanna practice?"

"Yeah. That'd be great." Motoko glanced back up at the tree one more time and smile. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome Motoko-chan."

Journal-

I can't believe it. I managed to tell Keitaro how I felt without beating him up. It went better than I expected. Tsuruko was right. She's always there to cheer me on. No matter where it may be. After we got back we had a lot of questions asked towards us. The guys always have to get all the details. They'll never grow up. I was looking back at all my journal entries. It seems I went from start to finish of my adventures with Keitaro. I'm sure that we have many more to come. And even though I know that Keitaro and I will never be real, I'm happy just knowing that he thinks about me. I wouldn't change a thing in our Hinata House Family. Tee hee.

Tsuruki-chan: Wow I did. I finished my first fan fiction. I hope you all liked it. I know that this chapter was a little shorter than the others. But I think that I finished it in the right amount of space. Well I'll be sure to write more fan fictions as time goes on. Thanks to all who read this.

Tsuruki-chan


End file.
